BETRAYAL TO DEATH, CHAOS ASSASSINS
by BELLA1118
Summary: PERCY AND THE 7 HAD AN AWESOME LIFE, YEAH A LITTLE MONSTERS HERE AND THERE...UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENS TO 4 OF THE 7 THAT CHANGES THEIR LIFE,EVEN THE FATES WERE SURPRISE. NORMAL CHAOS STORY BUT WITH MY OWN SPICE. M JUST IN CASE
1. FLASHBACKS

BETRAYAL TO DEATH,CHAOS ASSASSIN

I DO NOT OWN NONE OF PJO CHARACTERS (IM SORRY)

ASH (P.O.V)

i ran faster than light,silently,unseen. All that could be heard was the screams from my victim as he tried to get away yet knowing he'll never beat me. i chased him down an ally where he was stuck "i-i-i'm sorry" he croaked out "don't be, your going to die anyways it's an order from my master and i NEVER disobey my master" i said causally as if he wasn't just about to be assassinated. I took out my knives and in one swift movement his body fell to the floor.

I then made a quick portal to my master, or shall i call her chaos."i finished the task master" i said "ASH YOU KNOW NOT TO CALL ME MASTER IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOUR MY PET OR SOMETHING!" chaos screamed "yeah i know i just like messing with ya" i replied smiling "well" she said smoothing out her black void dress "i guess but i have a mission for you and you not going to like it so you should rest and i'll tell you tomorrow" _hmm what mission could be that bad_ i thought "come on tell me" i plead and after a few tries i was successful "OH fine but don't get too mad...so maybe Gaia is rising and you and Star will have to go to earth to fight her"

And at that moment anger was only in my mind but i stayed calm and said "im going to rest goodbye" yet i slammed the door extremely hard so she can know i'm pretty mad.i went to my room and the second i fell into bed I had the flash back i never wanted to see again

 ***flash back***

it was a normal day at camp and i had just woke up when i heard Grover outside my door "PERCY WHEN IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" _UGH!_ i thought "i'm coming,i'm coming" i said getting dressed. i ate breakfast with Annabeth and Grover and every thing was normal until it was night. i heard a yell so i ran in search of the sound, and found that it was coming from on top of the hill. i ran as fast as i could and stopped when i heard another yell from behind some trees. the i realized i wasn't a yell it was a _moan_. i was disgusted for a little while but decided to leave the couple alone, until i heard another moan and i was just shocked **(gets real nasty here so don't read if you don't like)**

"OH YES,FUUUUCK YES FASTER JASON FASTER! **(bet you didn't see that coming)** _Jason but..but piper...and didn't sound like piper._ how could Jason do this...and there is no other Jason(s) here so...but _why._ i couldn't take it i started to slowly make my way out until "OHH YEAH THAT FEEL-I'M CUMMING ANNABETH".

Annabeth.

 _Annabeth.  
_

 _i opened the bushes and i saw it Annabeth completely naked and giving Jason a blowjob._

 **(there,no nasty)**

 _i started to go blind in anger,betrayal,pain. i couldn't think_ _straight. how could she just leave me. hurt me. break my heart to pieces. like i was trash she never loved. i felt tears slowly leave my eyes, burning my eyes. she..she was mine...i loved her. she was my everything, the one thing that kept me from quitting. that kept me from dying._

 _it_

 _was_

 _ **her**_

 _ ***end of flash back***_

i woke up feeling terrible and sad so i decided to visit my favorite person to train,work and hang out with.

Star (P.O.V)

 _ ***ching*** _i cut through another death bot and was already cutting through some more. i was thinking back...the moment i found that i found out that jaso _-he_ cheated on me with annabeth. my best friend. _how could he do that_. _no stop thinking of the past_ i thought but it was to late and i was stopped by the sudden aching of my heart and i started to remember how it happened,helping me by getting me angry. it all came back.

 ***yes, another flash back***

 _i was taking a midnight stroll thinking about Jason,camp,and my luck to be here. but the fates don't like lucky people i heard a mix between a moan and yell i ran to the sound when i saw Percy running there first, so i decided to help him but he was faster and i was getting slower but kept running. i saw Percy stop in surprise when he got there, so i stopped too. but then i heard a sound that ended all my luck,happiness,love for_ _ **him.** i looked up with tears in my eyes when i saw Percy crying and running to his cabin. i followed him and i didn't stop until i saw him go into his cabin, i knocked on the door until he opened it. i looked into his eyes and i saw the saddest thing you could imagine from a usually happy guy like him, his eyes were dull green,dead looking like a polluted pond, holding such sadness and pain it hurt looking at them. i hugged him and cried so hard i thought i would explode "i-i-i saw,i thought he lo-loved m-m-me" i said still crying "piper i have to leave i...i can't stay here" Percy said in a small voice that you normally don't hear for a leader like him i nodded and said "let me get my things i'll meet you in...the woods" he nodded and went to his cabin. i ran to get my things and leave._

 ** _goodbye Jason._**

me and Percy never stayed anywhere to long we met new demigods and protected them until they were in camp half blood or camp Jupiter we never told them our real names so the camps don't look for us. we had new names, i'm Star now Percy's Ash and it was fun and okay for us, we looked out for each other like sibling and i was sad but..fine.

 _then chaos came and offered us a job and we accepted and now ash is an assassin and so am I._

 _ ***END OF FLASH BACK (SOO LONG I KNOW SORRY)***_

i stopped feeling tired yet...energized i was about to ask for another round when ash came in and said "hey up for a contest" i smirked "always" i pressed the round button for 2 and ash started to fight them already,all while saying "the one with the most kills wins" _okay i can do this_ i thought i started slashing the bots with impossible speed but i still wasn't as fast as ash. i looked over to him and saw him run to a bot and at the last second side step and spin around and stab it in the back _pretty impressive but i'ma win_ i slashed,stabbed,ducked,jumped though out it all when the last bot was finish i looked at the boarded

ash=189 KILLS

star=171 KILLS

 _GODS DANG IT I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA ACTUALLY WIN! i screamed in my mind_ "hey now that we did this i need to tell you something" ash said in a _very_ serious voice "uhh..okay"i replied "we're going back to earth to help the gods" he said,the anger was clear in his voice. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I WILL NOT i thought "_ UM WHY"i practically yelled "Gaia" was my only answer from ash

"OKAY FINE JUST FINE WHEN WE GOING" in a mad voice "2 hours get ready"he said

 _now this is going to get bad_


	2. HERE COME THE ASSASSINS

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO ALL RIGHTS ARE TO RICK RIORDAN (DUH...UNLESS HE** **WRITES** **FANFIC)**

 **Okay so to the few who read this story, THANK YOU. i really mean it. I am new to writing and even though i have read a little more fanfics than needed i still need to improve my writing,Don't worry i know. I'm really happy because of the people that made a review to this story and i know its not hate, well i think it isn't so thanks. So now to the few that read the story introducing CHAPTER 2:**

Ash (P.O.V)

 _UGH!_ I couldn't help but think. In 10 mins we'll be on earth,and i honestly didn't want to go because of all that has happened there and well, the gods aren't the nicest. _I can't believe that it's been 25 years **(sorry i didn't mention that in the first chapter i just decided to put that in)** since i been on earth, she could be dead for all i know, but what if she was immortal like me and star. Dear chaos just stop thinking._

third person (P.O.V)

Everything in camp half blood seem to be fine but the campers were starting to worry after the gods started to flash into the camp, yes it was normal for the gods to be here to visit their children but having all the gods here started to raise suspicion. Poseidon,Aphrodite and Hades came first, though the other gods were here very soon after. After all the gods had came Zeus spoke up "CAMPERS!"." As you all know Gaia is rising once more and without the help of 2 in the 7, we will most likely not make it."

All the campers had a sad look on their face knowing it was only a matter of time before they got attacked."But we are here because Poseidon and Aphrodite have a plan that they think can save us so Poseidon" Zeus said signaling him to start. "yes, well me and goddess Aphrodite have been contacted by a being more powerful that the gods, more powerful than the titans...she is chaos." everyone gasped at that.

With that a space void opened up revealing the one and only lady chaos. Everyone immediately bowed "oh no no no noo please don't bow it's always awkward for me just to be standing here." she said chuckling. The gods and students slowly stood up still a little nervous "now i'm here to inform you that i shall send my 2 most powerful assassin's to aid you in this war" everyone was still surprised that chaos was here but they managed to nod "any questions." chaos said trying to get someone to speak. 2 gods and 3 campers raised their hand "you there in the beige shorts and blue shirt, no _him_ yes you" chaos said pointing toward the crowd of campers.

Jason grace spoke up "but how will 2 more people help in this war lady chaos?" chaos smiled and said "these people are very powerful, they have powers beyond gods, they have the powers of chaos, they could defeat gods,titans and many more powerful beings why i chose them for this job so, please now that you know this information do not provoke them in any way. They have had a bad past here and it would not be wise to do so, it has happened before and it didn't end so well, at least not for the other person."

"Well i must be going back and just so you know in about 5 mins they will be here" chaos said as she made a void portal to leave. She stepped into her portal and left as quickly as she came. "Well now that we know we will be having company we best make a cabin for them" Aphrodite said "annabeth" annabeth chase stood up "may you please design them"."it would be my pleasure" annabeth said sitting back down.

Star (P.O.V)

Once the ship landed. me and ash walked up to the camp we knew so well."whatever happens do not take off your hood" ash said quietly. Our hoods are very special, they only show what we want to show. So let's say that i want to show my mouth, it will only show my mouth and they can not be taken off without my permission. And that's great because i really don't want to even be here so... the less they know the better.

When we got there everyone was still, as if any movement could get them killed and it was pretty funny. We talked to the gods and introduced ourselves to the camps, they said that they would provide us with a cabin but we made our own so they wouldn't bother. And after a little something ash agreed on made me think that tomorrow is going to be the most horrible or the greatest thing yet to come from our stay.

ASH (P.O.V)

We walked up to camp and talked to the gods and well this is how it went.

"Greetings" Zeus told us as we came into camp."welcome to camp half blood and thank you for coming" Poseidon announced, my blood boiled as i saw the Athena spawn i once loved sitting next to her mother. I looked away already mad "welcome" i said in a icy voice to the gods "oh um...well we were thinking to do a little battle with you and the demigods" Hermes said quietly seeing that i had an angry posture. "we can do that and we can even battle some of the gods" i said trying to lighten the mood of the room ."that would be fantastic i think we can start tomorrow after lunch" Zeus said. All the gods nodded there head excited for some action tomorrow.

We started to walked back and everyone watched as me and star walked to the chaos cabin. It was extremely weird for an assassin whose job was to never be seen,work in the shadows and if anyone saw you, you would have to kill not only the person you were assigned to kill but the person that saw you too. So it was weird form me,star and the scared campers.

Once we got there i threw myself on my bed thinking about how much i will regret everything soon.

Tomorrow me and star will be battling 2 gods and 2 demigods because they will supposedly choosing the strongest to fight and win but i hardly doubt it. _After all they have never seen us fight_ I thought smirking.

 **If you read the chapter please help me choose which 2 gods and 2 demigods. I know this chapter didn't progress much but the next one will honestly be action packed i promise. So please review, tell me your thoughts on this and what i should do or change and i also want to know whose p.o.v do you want me to do next. I would really appreciate if you did,hope you really enjoyed :)**


End file.
